Mercy and Nightmares
by Renee Everhart
Summary: Perry has nightmare that inculddes his owners and his rival, which leads him to a hard question.*warning* Some blood is involved


**I own nothing! Some warning Perry is a little violent, and **_**may **_**seem oc to some people. **

He had gone too far, he didn't mind the stupid said 'evil' plans sure they were annoying but they weren't really evil but this plan… it wasn't silly it _was_ stupid but unlike the others it was evil. Did Doctor D think he could get away with this! Did he think he could just take them in the middle of the night? Didn't he think that Perry would be pissed off? _DOES HE THINK THAT I'LL SHOW MERCEY! _Perry screamed in his mind as he burst through the door of the man's apartment who had hurt him so badly, doctor D had taken away two of the things that Perry loved most in this world, the reasons why he fought evil, Doctor D had taken part of his heart.

"Well, Well, Well Perry the platupu-"he was interrupted by a fist then, it hit him dead on with little to no mercy, Perry wasn't going to go by the usual tradition today. Not with his owners in trouble, punching, kicking, scratching and even _biting _happened in the next few minutes Perry doing it, Doctor D was too busy trying to defend himself from the fists.

"P-please sto-stop Perry t-the platypus, I'll give the boys back just let me go…" Doctor D whispered fearfully as Perry stood above him glaring with a fist raised that had some blood on it. Perry chattered angrily before reluctantly nodding, at the nod the evil scientist pressed a button on a remote he pulled from his pocket. A glass bubble suddenly floated down from the ceiling when it touched the floor it seemed to melt. As the smoke started to clear Perry soon was able to make out the shape of two boys after punching the bruised scientist out, he quickly ran to the figures to see the most horrible sight ever.

Ferb was kneeling over something while sobbing. There Phineas the smartest child in the tri- state area and possibly the world was laying face down covered in bruises and blood. Perry just stared unable to look away from the gruesome sight, here his best friend, his owner; oneof his family members was laying face down with no sign of life. Perry took a step back wobbling slightly as he did, shaking his head thinking _no… no! NOOO! _Perry thought as tears came to his eyes as he stared at Ferb who was now shaking his brother, begging him to wake up to speak. Perry ran over and helped Ferb to his feet and then tried to pull him away Ferb instantly pushed Perry away and tried to go backto Phineas, but Perry dragged him out of the room and when Ferb got free and tried again to run back to Phineas, Perry grabbed him and used knock out gas and then laid him down gently before running back to the room where his fallen friend and his knocked out nemesis lay.

Perry ran over to Phineas and gently turned the boy over (while praying) to look for a pulse. He found nothing, Perry then broke into tears shuddering every few minutes as he held the dead boy. No more would Phineas say "Hey! Where's Perry?" no longer would he be there when Perry came home from a mission and no more would he hear about his wild adventures, and no more would he snuggle up to him in the middle of the night. That's when the one who did this woke up groaning as he stood Perry saw red and felt an anger that few had ever known.

_Few minutes later_

The doctor covered in bruises and now with a black eye. He scrambled back then as Perry stalked forward fists clenched and eyes filled with an anger he had never before seen in the platypus's eyes before. He was backed up to a wall then still trembling with fear as Perry the platypus walked forward with a_ very _big laser gun. "Now, now Perry the platypus, no need to do anything rash… I mean at least one of them survived the torture!" he said smiling weakly.

_Tor-torture? _Perry thought as his eye filled with horror, _he tortured them! _Perry trembled both with anger and horror. He lifted the laser, aimed and fired straight at the doctor's heart.

Perry woke up, looking around to see that he was in his family's TV room laying on the couch. _Thank god… it was just a dream… Wait! Where are the boys! _Perry jumped to his feet and quickly ran up the stairs two at time, bursting through the door of Phineas and Ferb's room to see… two boys sleeping in two beds, safe, dreaming, unharmed, and most important of all _alive_. He fell to his knees crying in relief telling himself over and over again that dream would never come to pass. Suddenly Phineas groaned and sat up breathing hard with a terrified look on his face. Perry quickly went on all fours and adopted his 'I'm a mindless animal face'. Phineas meanwhile looked first at his brother then turned to see his pet, Perry didn't know how it happened but suddenly he ended up in Phineas's arms who was at that moment crying into Perry's fur.

Perry blinked in surprise did his friend too have a nightmare? "Sorry buddy," Phineas said after a few minutes while he dried his eyes, "I had a nightmare." At that moment Perry wished he could ask what the dream had been about but being a platypus he really couldn't do that now could he? Phineas sighed and after awhile spoke again "the dream was so horrible… everyone I cared about was in it, mom, dad, Ferb, Candace and you…" He paused then staring at the platypus he was holding "at least I _think _it was you, you were standing on your hind feet and you had a fedora on but it still looked like you," Perry just chattered in reply.

_Does he remember a little about the other dimension? _Perry thought, "Everyone I loved died in my dream," Phineas said interrupting his thoughts. Phineas sighed, "Well it was just a dream, right? So I guess all I can do is shake it off and move on," Perry gave another chatter as Phineas carried him back to the bed. "Why don't you sleep with me tonight? Maybe you can keep the nightmares at bay." Perry just nuzzled his owner in reply as they got under the covers.

_Few hours later_

Perry sighed as Phineas drifted off finally, _it must have been a bad dream I still feel wet! _Perry just shook his head smiling. But then winced as Phineas squeezed him in his sleep, _would I really do that? I mean kill doctor D without mercy for hurting my boys? _After pondering over it for a millisecond he thought _yes, yes I would._

**Ok so that's all folks! So this is Perry at his worst as I'm sure you can tell. Although in a K+ version I think he'd just beat doctor D up a **_**lot**_**. Soooo anyways…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
